


It's All Static Except For You

by cabinet_man (orphan_account)



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Hallucinations, M/M, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cabinet_man
Summary: Garrett's death wracks Rush harder than he expected it to.
Relationships: Garrett Barnes/Thomas Rush, Thomas Rush/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	It's All Static Except For You

**Author's Note:**

> made this all the way back in february. i might revisit it soon.
> 
> just an fyi- it gets fucked up.

The helmet repeatedly bashing into Barnes’ head over and over again until there’s nothing but blood and brain flowing out from his body is the last thing he sees before the Captain falls over the edge. And then it all crashes down on him.

This is real. All of this is actually happening and isn’t just some sick dream or nightmare. His people, friends, colleagues, they’re all dead. Rush has had some horrible, gruesome dreams like this before, but he knows this one is far worse because it’s actually happening right there in front of him.

Barnes is dead… he can’t believe it. He just watched Cap pretty much jump to their death and all he can think about his Barnes. Fuckin’ Barnes who’s too loud and always scared to pull the trigger if he has to. Hell, the entire train was blown off the tracks and killed so many people but all he wants to even think about is Barnes. Garrett motherfucking Barnes.

The twins laugh as they watch Cap plummet to their death, then immediately stop as they turn around to face Rush. There are Highwaymen everywhere, surrounding him. If he tries anything he’ll be shot dead within seconds. But it doesn’t sound all that bad…

Mickey and Lou turn to him, their eyes cold. They seem pleased that Cap is gone now.

“Someone get this roadkill outta here,” Lou says, eyeing the body of Barnes. Rush has to bite his tongue to stop from saying anything.

But he can’t.

“He’s not roadkill,” Rush says, full of venom. The twins look at him.

“You humor me,” Mickey says, taking a few steps towards Rush. “What? You gay or something? Cause honestly, I don’t give a damn if you is or ain’t. You come trespassing into  _ our _ territory and start causing all of these problems? We’re gonna find a way to get rid of you.  _ Permanently _ .”

“Not gay,” Rush growls out, his anger bubbling up over the edge. He’s not gay. He doesn’t care about Barnes. Not like that.

“That’s surprising,” Lou decides to cut in with, “You looked ready to cry when pretty boy here started taking a beating.” She nods towards Barnes, who’s body is being edged closer and closer to the cliff. There’s alligators down there. Barnes doesn’t deserve to be buried like that.

“If Mousey here died I’m sure you’d be upset too,” Rush suddenly snaps, taking a few steps towards Mickey before he’s pulled back by a group of Highwaymen. There’s a knife to his throat in mere seconds.

“One more outburst from you,” Mickey says, walking a little towards Rush, “And we’ll have these boys slit your motherfuckin’ throat.”

There’s murmuring from the group surrounding Rush. Some are agreements, some or worse ways of how to kill him more painfully, much more slowly. He’s not sure how to feel about some of them. Someone hands Lou a shotgun.

“Listen here,  _ Rush _ ,” the name is bitter on Lou’s tongue, “You’re gonna help us out here. You said you fix problems, so help  _ us _ fix ‘em.”

She pauses, waiting for him to say something on the matter. She wants him to agree with her, tell her that he’ll help her. His voice gets stuck in his throat. He’s not here to help the twins- he’s here to help Carmina and the people of Prosperity. Not the Highwaymen, never the Highwaymen.

“I already told you: no.” The words are stern. They can’t change his mind. He made a promise to the true people of Hope County, a promise that everything is going to be okay. They’ve been through enough, and they definitely don’t need  _ Highwaymen _ to make everything worse. “I’ll never help you,” he spits at the twins, and then he’s being hauled down to the ground.

The last thing he sees is the bloodied helmet bashing into his skull.

**Author's Note:**

> trrain-wreck.tumblr.com


End file.
